The non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAID) have been utilized in the treatment of pain/inflammation and have been disclosed as useful in the treatment, management and mitigation of cold symptoms and the pain associated therewith.
Ibuprofen (2-(4-isobutylphenyl)propionic acid) is a well known and commonly employed NSAID. Recently, it has been found that a faster onset of pain relief and an enhanced analgesic response can be obtained by the utilization of the single enantiomer (S)-ibuprofen in comparison to racemic ibuprofen, (see for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,620).
Antacids are useful for the treatment of acid indigestion, heartburn, sour stomach, and symptoms of upset stomach associated with these conditions. Antacids work by neutralizing the excess stomach acid, thereby preventing inflammation, relieving pain, and allowing the mucous layer and lining to mend. In optional combination with an anti-gas agent, such as simethicone, antacids may offer relief or reduction of flatuence. Anti-gas remedies have a defoaming action that relieves or reduces flatulence by dispersing and preventing the formation of mucous-surrounded gas pockets in the gastrointestinal tract. Additionally, products which are combined with alginates float on the contents of the stomach and produce a neutralizing layer to subdue acid that can rise into the esophagus, causing heartburn.
Combinations of ibuprofen with antacid have not been disclosed, however, despite the fact that the acid indigestion, heartburn, sour stomach and upset stomach symptom sufferer is in need of quick and enhanced relief. Further, there has been no consideration has been given to the employment of (S)-ibuprofen, and more particularly a lysine or arginine salt thereof, in combination with an antacid for the treatment of acid indigestion, heartburn, sour stomach and symptoms of upset stomach associated with these conditions.